


Action figure theatre: Big anniversary picnic with Star Trek and Stargate figures

by DieAstra



Series: Star Trek action figure comics [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A celebration of today's Star Trek anniversary - a big party with Star Trek and Stargate figures. And lots of food. And silliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action figure theatre: Big anniversary picnic with Star Trek and Stargate figures

So today is Star Trek anniversary you say? Let’s have a party then! This story was done back in Summer together with friends. Seemed like a good day to post it. We giggled a lot while setting this up. All pictures behind the cut!

** The preparations: **

Sulu and Uhura try to heat the meat with a candelabra but it does not quite work. 

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/picknick/01.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/picknick/02%20600%20x%20595.jpg.html)

Cue Scotty and his phaser! We’re ready!

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/picknick/02.jpg.html)

** The picnic: **

A picnic is only good if you can have fun with friends. The Star Trek crew invited the Stargate team over. 

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/picknick/10.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/picknick/11.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/picknick/12.jpg.html)

Edit: I apologize for the picture of Spock with meat. He is vegetarian of course. Apparently none of us realized what a huge mistake we were commiting. Nothing I can do about it now though. Sorry.

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/picknick/13.jpg.html)

The two leaders - Kirk and O'Neill - exchange stories about burden of command, and there’s plenty of food.

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/picknick/14.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/picknick/15.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/picknick/16.jpg.html)

 

**The aftermath:**

Daniel and Uhura talk about how to contact new worlds over a cocktail. 

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/picknick/21.jpg.html)

Teal'c and Spock, the two aliens, are on first name basis now. In Germany you have to entangle your arms and take a drink to do that.

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/picknick/24.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/picknick/25.jpg.html)

McCoy, Scotty and Sulu play cards. 

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/picknick/26.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/picknick/28.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/picknick/29.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/picknick/30.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/picknick/31.jpg.html)

Kirk flirts with Sam. 

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/picknick/22.jpg.html)

Jack is not happy about this and takes to the Saurian Brandy. 

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/picknick/23.jpg.html)

Then he gets out the guitar to win Sam back - and it seems to work. 

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/picknick/32.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/picknick/33.jpg.html)

And so we leave them to their privacy - wait, what are Uhura and Scotty doing there?!?

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/picknick/34.jpg.html)


End file.
